Pipe vise stands are typically portable and can be transported to a job or work site. Pipe vise stands are generally used for supporting and retaining pipe during a variety of operations such as threading, cutting, roll grooving, or welding. Pipe vise stands typically include a flat plate or base plate providing an upwardly directed work surface and a collection of extendable legs.
Vise stands can include numerous additional features and provisions. Many vise stands include jackscrew provisions for selectively engaging a stationary rigid member extending from overhead. For example, a vertical pipe positioned against a ceiling can be engaged with a jackscrew associated with a vise stand. Upon extending the jackscrew against the pipe, a downward force or load is applied to the stand, thereby significantly improving the stability of the stand.
Most pipe stands also include vise provisions for gripping and engaging a pipe. The vise provisions are typically in the form of a chain vise and include one or more upwardly directed jaw members for contacting a pipe, a chain having an end affixed or otherwise engageable with the stand, and provisions for taking up slack in the chain after wrapping the chain about the pipe.
As far as is known, portable pipe vise stands that use chain vises, can only accommodate pipes having diameters as large as about 6 inches. For larger pipes, larger vise stands having larger chain vises would be needed. Larger stands would be heavier and not as readily transportable as the previously noted vise stands that can accommodate pipes having diameters of about 6 inches or smaller. In addition, larger stands would typically be costlier. Thus, for an operator already having a vise stand capable of handling pipes up to about 6 inches, having to use a larger vise stand to accommodate larger pipes would require the purchase or rental, and transport of yet an additional vise stand.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and strategy whereby a readily portable pipe vise stand could be used to support and engage pipes having relatively large diameters, such as up to 12 inches or more.